daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gil Nextor and Susan Test Punishes Johnny Test
In Johnny Test's room, Johnny and Wakko Warner were making "Sister Marrying Brothers" stories when suddenly, Gil Nexdor and Susan Test stormed into Johnny's room, and he realized Gumball Watterson was marrying his own sister, Anais. Gil and Susan glared at Johnny and Wakko. "Why were you making stories of Gumball marrying his own sister?" Gil demanded. "Because I decided to do whatever I want!" Johnny said. "Yeah! I agree!" Wakko said. "YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT, JOHNNY AND WAKKO!" Susan shouted, "Sisters marrying brothers is not a part of life, it's against the law, and you're going to cheat on brothers' girlfriends!" "No, sisters marrying brothers is not against the law, it is a part of life, and we're not going to cheat on brothers' girlfriends." Johnny said. "Yes, it is. Sisters don't marry brothers, and you're as evil as Dark Vegan!" Susan cried. "Come on, Gil! Do you like sisters marrying brothers?" Wakko asked. "Nope, You're as evil as Bling-Bling Boy!" Gil cried. "For your punishment, Johnny and Wakko, you don't get anything from your favorite shows and movies. No Aladdin trilogy, no The Rescuers series, no Beauty and the Beast trilogy, no Peter Pan series, no Sleeping Beauty, no Enchanted, no The Fox and the Hound series, no Bambi series, no Pinocchio, no Fantasia series, no Dumbo, no Skunk Fu!, no The Amazing World of Gumball, no Animaniacs, no The Lion King trilogy, no The Little Mermaid trilogy, no Mulan Series, no The Hunchback of Notre Dame series, no Cinderella Trilogy, no Johnny Test, no Yogi's Gang, no The Princess and the Frog, no The Road to El Dorado, and no Batman (1966) shows because you are too grounded!" Susan said. "No Susan, Gil! Please give us back our favorite shows and movies!" Johnny shouted. "Sorry, Johnny. We're going to call Skunk and Fox to keep an eye out for you while Gil and I will Sell Your Movies and TV Shows! And we're going to buy The Land Before Time movies 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians series, Balto trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster, and Brother Bear series." Susan said. "No! Please don't buy The Land Before Time 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians series, Balto trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster, and Brother Bear series!" Johnny cried. "I don't want to watch The Land Before Time movies because Sharptooth gives me nightmares!" Wakko cried. "I don't care! You can't make "Sisters Marrying Brothers" stories because you could get 30 years behind bars." Gil said. "Susan, Gil, what's going on here?" Skunk asked. "Johnny and Wakko were making stories about sisters marrying brothers, and Gumball doesn't marry his own sister." Gil said. "Yeah! For their punishment, they don't get any movies and TV shows that they had seen. What they will get are movies and TV shows that they hadn't seen." Susan said. "Okay, Gil and Susan, Skunk and I will keep an eye out for them while you sell the movies that they have seen but the movies that they haven't seen." Fox said. Meanwhile in The Video Store "Welcome to the video store. May I help you?" the video store manager said. "Yes. We'd like to sell the movies and TV shows that Johnny and Wakko have seen." Gil said. "And We like to Buy The Movies and TV Shows That Johnny Test & Wakko Warner Hasn't Seen." Susan Said "Okay that would be $60.00" The Video Manager Said "All Yours" Gil Said "Thank You and have a good After Noon" The Video Manager Said "Would you mind tell Johnny Test & Wakko Warner that they can't do Batman (1966)?" Susan Asked "Sure i'll tell them that they can't" The Video Manager Said "Thank You" Susan Said Meanwhile at Johnny Test's House "Skunk, Can you make Fifi La Fume Marrying You?" Johnny Test Asked "Nope I Don't Marry my own Sister Either" Skunk Said "Gil and Susan are here Toothless." Fox Said "We're Back and we brought The Land Before Time 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians, Balto Trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster and Brother Bear Series." Gil Said "You See These? These are new Movies and TV Shows for to watch" Susan Said "Oh No!, No, No, No, No, No, No, No!" Johnny Test Screamed "Don't Force Us to Watch The Land Before Time 1-14 and all other movies that we haven't Seen!" Wakko Warner Screamed "You Herd Susan and Gil, They warned to watch new Movies and New TV Shows for you." Skunk Said "Until you Promise not to do Sisters Marry Brothers." Fox Said Johnny Test and Wakko Warner were very upset about new movies and new tv-shows for them to Watch, and they stared crying. "So Gil you do think if they broke the promise not to do Sisters Marrying Brothers" Susan Asked "Yep, If They broke the Promised they will still watch new movies and new tv shows" Gil Said Category:Being Punished